


ART: The Light, The Heat

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, M/M, NSFW Art, Pegging, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared/Jensen/Danneel threesome. The warnings tell it all :) For more plot, go to fic! (it is seriously awesomely hot <333)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Light, The Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Light, The Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921588) by [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark). 



Happy Birthday, [](http://katstark.livejournal.com/profile)[**katstark**](http://katstark.livejournal.com/)!

Here is some porn for you :)  


  
(click on pic for original size)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/51311/51311_original.jpg)

also on [LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/23419.html)


End file.
